


Texting From The Heart

by ASLOnePiece



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Humor, I'm trash for them, M/M, OTP Feels, Randomness, Talks of sex, Texting, Threesome - M/M/M, jackson isnt a lonely little shit anymore, jinsonbum, mark is whipped for youngjae, mark sexts like a white boy, markjae - Freeform, mostly markjae, side JJ Project, side Yugbam, the world needs more markjae, the youngbam is strong in this one, they're cute af, youngjae lowkey loves it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 8,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASLOnePiece/pseuds/ASLOnePiece
Summary: A series of Mark and Youngjae texting each other. The other members will be included in some chapters as well, but it'll be mostly just Markjae.





	1. I Love Your...

Sunshine: What do you love the most about me?

Markeu: I love everything about you. Whether it be your laugh, your smile, your singing, your bright personality, anything.

Markeu: I just really love you in general.

Sunshine: Aww, hyung~ You're so sweet.

Sunshine: I love you! ❤️

Markeu: I love you, too :)

Markeu: What about me? What do you love the most?

Sunshine: Your butt.

Markeu: You know what? I'm not even mad.


	2. Dem Shoulders Tho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ft. jealous Mark

DabDab: Hey, Mark hyung

Markeu: ??

DabDab: you wanna know a secret about Youngjae hyung and his kinks?

Sunshine: bam, don't

DabDab: he loves broad shoulders

Markeu: ...

Sunshine: dammit Bambam!

DabDab: he especially loves Jaebum hyung's

Markeu: I see

Sunshine: hyung I swear I love your shoulders, too

DabDab: but you love Jaebum hyung's more

Sunshine: pls stfu

DabDab: YOURE NOT DENYING IT

Sunshine: hyung, don't listen to what that idiot is saying

Markeu: is it true?

Sunshine: what?

Markeu: you love Jaebum's shoulders more than mine?

Sunshine: ...

DabDab: O SHIT

DabDab: JAE JUST SENT THREE FUCKING PERIODS

DabDab: ITS OBER FOR YOU MARK HYJBG

DabDab: JAEBUM HYUNG IS STEALING YURE MAN WITHOUT EVEN TRYING

Sunshine: JUST BC I THINK JAEBUM HYUNGS BROAD SHOULDERS ARE HOT DOESNG MEAN I DONT LOVE MARK HYUNG

DabDab: HE ADMITTED IT ASKDKFGLHLLWIDEEOFLK

Markeu: I now know where I stand in your heart

Sunshine: WDYM?! YOU HAVE MY WHOLE HEART

Markeu: mhmm

Sunshine: ok maybe not my whole heart

Sunshine: Coco takes up a lot of space.

Sunshine: and food. Food is important, too.

Sunshine: but I swear you're worth more than all of those things combined

Markeu: <3 

DabDab: you forgot your love for Jaebum hyung's shoulders

Markeu: <\3 

Sunshine: why are you attacking me so much today?

Sunshine: why do you hate me?

DabDab: on the contrary, I really love you

DabDab: which is why I really like to tease you

Sunshine: eww

Sunshine: stop flirting before I tell your boyfriend

DabDab: you wouldn't

Sunshine: oh, but I would

DabDab: hyung, don't

Sunshine: aaannnddd guess who's not getting fucked by Gyeomie tonight?

DabDab: bITCH

Markeu: so you gave a cute nickname to Yugyeom but not me

Markeu: I see how it is

Sunshine: wHY ARE YOU SO MAD?!

DabDab: I guess I'm not the only one who's not getting fucked.

Sunshine: I heard Yugyeom is out bowling with Jungkook. How does it feel knowing your bf is bowling with someone else?

DabDab: I did not come here to get attacked like this.

Sunshine: You're the one who started it.

DabDab: It was funny though!

Sunshine: Oh, hey. Did you see Yugyeom's Instagram update? He has his arm around Jungkook and everything. They look so cute together!

Sunshine: They seem to be having a good time without you, too. :)

DabDab: I'm out.

Markeu: So...

Markeu: Jaebum's shoulders

Sunshine: I'm 2 out.


	3. Me Or Coco?

Sunshine: hyung?

Markeu: yes, baby boy?

Sunshine: if you could only save one from a burning building, would you save me or Coco?

Markeu: I know coco's our daughter, but you're my first priority

Markeu: I love you, and it'll always be you ♥

Sunshine: aww!

Sunshine: I love you, too ♥

Markeu: besides, wouldn't you do the same?

Sunshine: . . .

Markeu: you're joking

Markeu: you'd seriously choose to save Coco from a burning building instead of me?!

Sunshine: SHE IS MY DAUGHTER AND SHE DESERVES TO LIVE A LONG LIFE

Markeu: SHE'S ALSO A DOG

Sunshine: *gasps in Korean*

Markeu: *judges in American*

Sunshine: did you just say "American" ??

Markeu: It was a typo! I meant English!

Sunshine: sure you did

Markeu: I don't like your attitude

Sunshine: I don't like you in general

Markeu: Did you hear that?

Sunshine: ?

Markeu: That was the sound of my heart breaking

Sunshine: really? cause it sounds more like ugly sobbing to me

Markeu: idk whether to be turned on by your harshness or go to give you a spanking

Sunshine: why not both?

Markeu: fuck, I love you

Markeu: you better be ready by the time I get home

Markeu: I don't plan on letting you off without a proper punishment

Sunshine: I'll be waiting ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What even was this? I'm so sorry.


	4. Nudes?

Sunshine: * _1 Attachment_ *

Sunshine: I need you

Markeu: fuck

Sunshine: oops! Sorry, hyung. That was meant for someone else.

Markeu: what do you mean?!!!?

Markeu: who else would you be sexting?

Markeu: WHOSE ASS DO I HAVE TO ONE-UP

Sunshine: OMG

Sunshine: I THOUGHT I SENT MY NUDES TO JACKSON HYUNG

Markeu: SO IT'S JACKSON

Markeu: I WILL FIGHT HIM IN 3 DIFFERENT LANGUAGES

Sunshine: nOooo 

Sunshine: The pic was meant for you, but I thought I accidentally sent them to Jackson hyung.

Sunshine: hyung?

Sunshine: Pls tell me you didn't actually go to fight him

Sunshine: oh god, I can hear you two arguing from our room

Sunshine: Was that the door slamming?

Markeu: ok so...

Markeu: I may have made mistake and caused Jackson to storm out of the dorm in anger

Sunshine: Aish! You should've listened to me before jumping to conclusions

Markeu: I'm sorry

Sunshine: It's fine, but you should probably say sorry when he gets back

Markeu: yeah, I know

Markeu: are you still down to fuck though? 

Sunshine: *heavy sighing*

Sunshine: yes


	5. How Mark Stops Youngjae From Crying

Markeu: I'm not gay, but you look hot today

Sunshine: we're boyfriends??

Markeu: I prefer the term "bisexual"

Sunshine: but you're currently in a gay relationship with me

Sunshine: so I'm going to refer to you as gay

Markeu: "currently"

Markeu: not for long~

Sunshine: :'(

Markeu: oh shit, I can see you tearing up

Markeu: babe, I was joking!

Markeu: I SEE TEARS OMG

Markeu: PLEASE DON'T CRY

Markeu: I'M SORRYYYY

Markeu: I'LL DO ANYTHING

Sunshine: anything?

Markeu: anything. 

\----------

Markeu: are you still at the store with Jinyoung and Jaebum?

WangGae: yeah and it fucking blows

WangGae: I swear I hate third wheeling

Markeu: sorry to hear that but do you mind doing me a favor

WangGae: as long as it distracts me having to witness them being all domestic and arguing over what to have for dinner

Markeu: can you buy a gallon of strawberry ice cream?

WangGae: you made JaeJae cry again, didn't you?

Markeu: accidentally!

WangGae: what'd you do this time?

Markeu: I joked that we were gonna break up soon

WangGae: wow you're such an ass

Markeu: just buy the ice cream please

WangGae: fine

Markeu: thank you!!

WangGae: oops gotta go

WangGae: Jaebum is trying to stop Jinyoung from brawling with this old lady for the last bottle of kimchi

Markeu: lol record it

WangGae: hell yeah I will

\----------

Jaebummie: I heard you made my son cry again

Markeu: I heard that you let an old lady beat you with her cane AND you lost

Jaebummie: I'll have you know that I let her win

Markeu: that's not what it looked like on the video Jackson sent me

Jaebummie: I will give you $10 to delete the video and to never speak of this again

Markeu: $10 and a burger and you can consider it done

Jaebummie: ok

Markeu: cheese

Jaebummie: what?

Markeu: I want cheese on my burger

Jaebummie: um sure

Markeu: if there isn't cheese on my burger, I won't hesitate to expose you

Jaebummie: hyung, I already said okay. There's no need to expose anyone

Markeu: fantastic. it was a pleasure doing business with you

Jaebummie: I wish I could say the same


	6. Hungry For You... Or At Least Some Rice

Markeu: I'm hungry

Sunshine: Come eat what my mom made

Markeu: Your mom? What did she make?

Sunshine: Me

Markeu: That's inappropriate

Sunshine: What you did to me last night was inappropriate

Markeu: And I don't regret a single thing ;)

Sunshine: You're so gross

Markeu: That's not what you were sayingーno, screaming last night

Sunshine: Touché

Markeu: No but seriously, I want food

Sunshine: Late night dinner date?

Markeu: You know me so well

Sunshine: Just text me when you get here and we can go

Markeu: I'm already outside so...

Sunshine: wtf since when?

Markeu: Since I told you I was hungry

Sunshine: ASDSJDFKGKHKHL

Markeu: It's no big deal

Sunshine: IT'S FREEZING OUTSIDE YOU MIGHT GET SICK

Markeu: Babe, you don't have to worry your pretty little head about me. I'm fine

Sunshine: Did you at least wear a sweater?

Markeu: ...

Sunshine: I can't believe you

Markeu: （＾ｖ＾）


	7. Fuck Apologies

Jaebummie: I'm sorry!

Jaebummie: Babe? 

Jaebummie: Baby? 

Jaebummie: Sweetheart?

Jaebummie: My prince?

Jaebummie: Jinyoung? 

Jaebummie: Please talk to me. 

Jaebummie: Beautiful cinnamon roll too good for this world, too pure

Jinyoungie: Sorry doesn't bring back my fucking jelly candies, Jaebum

Jinyoungie: And we all know damn well that I'm anything but pure

Jinyoungie: Unless I get another bag of jellies by tonight, you can say bye-bye to ever touching me again

Jaebummie: Even your butt??

Jinyoungie: Even my butt.

Jaebummie: I'll be back in 20 with my prince's precious jellies

Jinyoungie: Make it 10

Jaebummie: Your wish is my command, Prince Jinyoung

Jinyoungie: Shut the fuck up and bring me my jellies

Jaebummie: Yes, sir


	8. Drunk Texting

Markeu: I have something to confess

Markeu: I'm gay for you

Sunshine: ?? I know

Markeu: Dammit Youngjae, take me seriously!

Sunshine: I am taking you seriously

Markeu: Well, it doesn't look like it

Markeu: I just confessed being gay for you and you're probably thinking it's a joke. I trusted you. I spilled my emotions into that text. How could you betray me like that?

Sunshine: Hyung

Markeu: Since we're already on the topic, I might as well say this.

Markeu: I'm in love you, Choi Youngjae. I have been for a long time now. You make my insides feel queasy, and you make my knees go weak. I wasn't sure how you felt about me so I was reluctant to even tell you this. After seeing your negative reaction to me confessing being gay, I'm not sure how to feel anymore. One thing I do know is that even if you reject me or never want to speak to me again, you're everything to me, and I fucking love you.

Sunshine: You're drunk aren't you?

Markeu: nahhhhh


	9. Yugbam Being Yugbam

DabDab: Gyeomieeee, are you mad at me?

Brownie: Let's see... 

Brownie: You didn't hang out with me at all today and instead 

Brownie: You ran around making fun of Jaebum hyung's chin and possibly almost died

Brownie: You switched out Jackson hyung's organic shit for regular shit

Brownie: You wrapped brown paper on every single one of Jinyoung hyung's books so that he can't find the ones he wants

Brownie: You snuck into Mark and Youngjae hyung's room and filmed them making out for like 20 minutes (pls send it to me)

Brownie: You fucking dabbed and dyed your hair bright red without me

Brownie: Now tell me, Bam, what do you think about all of this?

DabDab: Soooo, are you mad at me?

Brownie: lol nah

Brownie: Just bring me along next time


	10. Catch!

Markeu: Hey, baby. Catch!

Markeu: (๑・ω-)～♥"

Sunshine: ～♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ)

Sunshine: Caught it!

Markeu: I knew I could trust you with my heart

Sunshine: And I knew from the moment I saw you that I could trust you with mine

Markeu: You really know how to make a man's heart beat quicken

Sunshine: Only for you ;)

Markeu: Jae~ I'm supposed to be the flirty one

Sunshine: So you don't want me to flirt with you anymore?

Markeu: I never said that.

Markeu: Please continue as you wish

~

Brownie: Bam, catch!!

Brownie: (๑・ω-)～♥"

DabDab: Wait, wtf

DabDab: How did you do that?

Brownie: ～～～♥

Brownie: My love for you is still waiting to be caught

DabDab: tHEN TEACH ME SO THAT I CAN CATCH YOUR DAMN HEART

Brownie: But you already have it...

DabDab: God, you're so cheesy

Brownie: But that's why you love me, right?

DabDab: Damn right

~

Jaebummie: Babe, I learned something new from the kids

Jinyoungie: That's never good

Jaebummie: Catch!

Jaebummie: (๑・ω-)～♥"

Jinyoungie: ～♥/ (ˆ⌣ˆ)

Jaebummie: You were supposed to catch it, so we could be all cute and boyfriend-y

Jinyoungie: You can miss me with that bullshit

Jinyoungie: If you really want to show me how much you love me, you can bring that fine body of yours over to my room

Jinyoungie: I'll take all of your love with open arms

Jinyoungie: Or an open ass, same thing

Jaebummie: Thank you God for blessing me with this holy gift from the Heavens

~

WangGae: Somebody, catch!

WangGae: (๑・ω-)～♥"

Sunshine: Sorry, Jackson hyung. I already have Mark hyung's heart. I don't have anymore room for anyone else's

Sunshine: ～～♥/ ♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ)

Markeu: ^ That's my baby

Brownie: My heart belongs to Bammie, so...

Brownie: ～ ～ ♥/ (˳˘ ɜ˘)˳ ♬♪♫

DabDab: I just don't know how to do it

DabDab: Seriously, how the hell are you guys making these bomb ass emojis?

WangGae: I guess I'll just catch my own heart

WangGae: ♥(ಥ_ಥԅ)

DabDab: sOMEONE PLEASE TEACH ME YOUR WAYS


	11. YoungBam Has Sailed

Jinyoungie: Which one of you spawns of Satan wrapped all the covers of my books?

Sunshine: Not me

Jinyoungie: I know it wasn't you, sweetie. You're my little angel

Jinyoungie: I was talking to the two little shits that won't be missed when we comeback as GOT5 if I don't find out which one of them messed with my books

Brownie: Why do you always accuse me and Bambam whenever something bad happens?

Jinyoungie: Because it's always you two that cause the chaos

Brownie: Fair enough

Jinyoungie: Who was it?

DabDab: Yugyeom

Brownie: No it wasn't. It was you.

DabDab: We all know about your and Jinyoung hyung's hatred for each other. 

Brownie: That has nothing to do with it! 

DabDab: It's okay to admit your wrongdoings, babe. 

Brownie: DON'T YOU DARE "BABE" ME

Brownie: YOU ADMITTED TO MESSING WITH JINYOUNG HYUNG'S BOOKS YESTERDAY

DabDab: It couldn't have been me. I was with Youngjae hyung the whole day yesterday

Jinyoungie: Is that true, Youngjae?

Sunshine: Yup! 

Brownie: Um, what?

Brownie: You were with Mark hyung the whole day.

Sunshine: Nuh-uh. Bam and I went to the internet cafe together. 

Brownie: You dirty liar!

Jinyoungie: Kim Yugyeom, don't you dare call Youngjae names!

Brownie: BUT IT'S TRUE

Brownie: That "pure angel" of yours is the damn devil in disguise

Jinyoungie: That's it. You're grounded.

Brownie: You can't ground me. I'm a grown man

Jinyoungie: More like an over-sized baby, who isn't allowed to drink chocolate milk for the next three days

Brownie: Not my chocolate milk!

Brownie: Hyung, please don't do this.

Brownie: I swear it wasn't me.

Brownie: Hyung!!

Brownie: TT^TT

DabDab: It's okay, Yugyeom. 3 days isn't that long

Brownie: yOU

Brownie: How could you put the blame on me? We all know that it was you!

DabDab: Sorry, Gyeom. There was no other way

Brownie: You could've faced the consequences of your actions

DabDab: Yeah. . .

DabDab: Too much responsibility.

Sunshine: You're still buying me ice cream, right?

DabDab: Duh! You did great, btw

Sunshine: ty

Brownie: Oh, so you sold me out for ice cream? (ಠ_ಠ)

Sunshine: He promised me the expensive kind

Brownie: You two are the epitomes of evil

DabDab: I prefer "partners in crime"

Brownie: I though you and me were partners in crime?

Sunshine: You're more of our scapegoat 

DabDab: BITCH I WAS ABOUT TO SAY THAT ASDGKHJKL

Sunshine: HAHAHA ASDKFLHKLL 

DabDab: We were practically made for each other

Brownie: -_-

DabDab: Youngjae, will you do me the honors of accompanying me to the corner store and buying ice cream as our official first date?

Sunshine: It would be my pleasure :)

Brownie: I hate both of you


	12. Your Text

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I highly recommend listening to the song, while you read, because it'll make it a thousand times better. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zZL4V0l5lt4

Markeu: Hey, pretty stranger

Markeu: I think you look cute

Sunshine: ?

Markeu: Can I get your number?

Markeu: I wanna know you

Sunshine: Please tell me you're not drunk again

Markeu: Tell me your secrets, tell me your fears

Sunshine: OHHHH

Markeu: Nobody will notice...

Sunshine: You want me to do it, too, don't you?

Markeu: (:

Markeu: Let's get out of here

Sunshine: I can't believe we're about to do this...

Markeu: Hey, boy, don't catch me looking

Sunshine: Oh, boy, I caught you staring

Markeu: What do you think of me?

Sunshine: You got that new style

Markeu: You wear that perfect smile

Markeu: I'll take you on a date. Are you free Saturday?

Sunshine: And I think I like you

Sunshine: And I hope you do, too ;)

Markeu: I like you :D

Sunshine: Hey, pretty stranger

Sunshine: I think you look cute

Sunshine: I don't think I've ever met someone like you

Markeu: People come and go, but I'm here to stay

Markeu: Just call my name

Markeu: We'll be okay

Sunshine: We'll be okay

~

Sunshine: Omg I can't believe we did that

Markeu: You know you loved it

Sunshine: The sad thing is that I did


	13. Wrong Person

Jinyoungie: Listen here, you piece of shit

Jinyoungie: I told you to leave me alone, so if you don't stop texting me, I swear to you, I will hunt you down and make sure you can't make use of your sorry excuse of a dick anymore

Jaebummie: I thought we were okay with the jelly candies!!

Jinyoungie: lol sorry babe. Wrong person

Jaebummie: It's fine. I'm just glad you're not mad at me anymore. 

Jinyoungie: No matter how mad you make me, I could never stay mad at you. I love you too much to do that. 

Jaebummie: I love you so much, too. Forever... 

Jinyoungie: and always <3

Jaebummie: So, who's the poor guy that you meant to send it to?

Jinyoungie: Yugyeom


	14. I'm Not Jealous

Sunshine: Are you mad at me?

Sunshine: I see you checking your phone!!

Sunshine: Now you're looking away and pouting

Sunshine: idek why you're so angry

Sunshine: what did I do??

Sunshine: Why are you glaring so hard at Bam?

Sunshine: wait

Sunshine: OMG ARE YOU JEALOUS OF BAMBAM?

Markeu: ...no

Sunshine: YOU AREEEEE

Markeu: I am not!

Sunshine: YOU ONLY TEXTED BACK WHEN I MENTIONED HIM AND YOU'RE GIVING HIM DIRTY LOOKS

Markeu: That doesn't mean anything

Sunshine: Admit it. 

Sunshine: You're.

Sunshine: Jealous. 

Sunshine: Of.

Sunshine: Bambam.

Markeu: No, I'm not

Sunshine: So, you're not mad/jealous that I went on a date with him? 

Sunshine: or that we flirted in the group chat?

Markeu: Do you expect me to be happy about it?

Sunshine: gAHAHAHA I KNEW IT

Markeu: It's not funny

Sunshine: Yes, it is

Sunshine: I can't believe you think I'd replace the love of my life with Bambam

Markeu: I'm the love of your life...? O///O

Sunshine: If you weren't, you'd be single

Sunshine: WHY'D YOU RUN AWAY?!

Markeu: BECAUSE I DON'T WANT YOU TO SEE ME SMILING LIKE AN IDIOT

Sunshine: DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT

Sunshine: I THOUGHT YOU DIDN'T WANT MY DECLARATION OF LOVE

Markeu: AS IF I'D REJECT A SUNSHINE LIKE YOU

Sunshine: THAT'S SO SWEET OF YOU BUT WHY ARE WE TYPING IN ALL CAPS

Makreu: IDK BUT I DO KNOW THAT I FUCKING LOVE YOU

Sunshine: I LOVE YOU, TOO

Markeu: okay seriously though, let's stop. I feel just like ahgases when they're fangirling/fanboying

Sunshine: agreed.

Sunshine: The only difference is that our baby birds are adorable when they do it

Markeu: Are you saying I'm not adorable when I fanboy?

Sunshine: You're definitely endearing when you squeal and jump around like a child, but our baby birds are different.

Markeu: I can't argue with that.

Sunshine: So...

Sunshine: you're not mad anymore, right?

Markeu: Of course not

Markeu: Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go lecture the Thai boy about flirting with my boyfriend

~~~

Sunshine: Good luck, Bambam ^^;

DabDab: What? 

DabDab: What did they find out?

DabDab: Youngjae, what's going? Why does Mark hyung look like he's going to kill me?

Sunshine: He found out about us

DabDab: *gasp* 

DabDab: If I don't make it out alive, tell Gyeomie that I love him

DabDab: bUT 

DabDab: not enough for me to hand over my snack stash

Sunshine: okay

DabDab: Farewell, my partner in crime. You were always my favorite hyung. (´•ω•̥`)

Sunshine: Goodbye. ｡ﾟ( ﾟஇ‸இﾟ)ﾟ｡

~~~

DabDab: We're still on for shopping and barbecue later though, right?

Sunshine: Of course!


	15. The Things We Notice In Life

WangGae: I noticed something very interesting today

DabDab: ya'll saw Jaebum hyung's wig?

DabDab: I knew he was losing hair, but damn, no one told me the man was going bald

WangGae: LMAO

Brownie: lol

Jaebummie: Laugh all you want, but you're all dead when I get back from promotions

DabDab: Not if my bae has anything to say about it

Jaebummie: Yugyeom's dying with you

DabDab: Oh, you didn't hear?

Jaebummie: ?

DabDab: Youngjae and I are officially "dating"

WangGae: Why the quotations?

DabDab: I would say it without the quotations, but Mark hyung would probably kill me in my sleep

Jaebummie: I'll do you a favor and get to you before he does :)

DabDab: YOUNGBAE

DabDab: S.O.S.

Markeu: You called? -yj

DabDab: Why are you texting with Mark's phone?

DabDab: Not that I care or anything, just curious

Brownie: Don't tell me you're actually jealous

Brownie: I, YOUR REAL BOYFRIEND, am literally right here.

DabDab: I never said I was jealous tho??

DabDab: I'm pretty sure the jealous one here is you

WangGae: oOOhh a lover's quarrel!

Jaebummie: I'm too tired for this shit

Jinyoungie: Yugyeom's just mad that he still isn't allowed to drink chocolate milk

Brownie: If admitting to being jealous will get you to pay attention to me, then yes. I'm jealous

Brownie: And hell yeah I'm still mad that you took away my milk!!!

DabDab: Good.

Brownie: What?

DabDab: Since you acknowledged your need for my love, I'll give you what you want

Brownie: Are you saying you did all that just to see me make a fuss?

DabDab: No. Everything was real, but seeing you all needy was a bonus

Brownie: . . .

Brownie: I'll take it.

Jinyoungie: Glad to see you've worked things out

Jinyoungie: Now, where did Youngjae go?

Brownie: Really? That's your priority right now?

Jinyoungie: Yes, because he hasn't said anything for a while now. He hasn't even greeted me yet

Markeu: He fell asleep

Markeu: And Bam?

DabDab: Yeah?

Markeu: Sleep with one eye open tonight

DabDab: ( ⚆ _ ⚆ )

WangGae: I ALMOST FORGOT TO TELL YOU GUYS WHAT I WANTED TO SAY

Jaebummie: Spit it out

WangGae: I don't like your attitude

Jaebummie: K

Jaebummie: I'll just leave then

WangGae: I noticed Mark hyung limping all day and he refused to sit on his ass

Jaebummie: And I'm back

DabDab: oHOHOHO

Jinyoungie: Stfu Santa wannabe

DabDab: I'm going to ignore the haters right now cause I just found out that Mark Tuan bottoms

Brownie: I always thought Mark hyung tops

Markeu: Nah it changes from time to time

Brownie: What's that supposed to mean?

Markeu: It means that sometimes, I want to get bent over and fucked into submission

Markeu: and other times, I want Youngjae begging for me to let him cum

DabDab: tmi but thanks for the great visual ;)

Jaebummie: I am disgusted

Jinyoungie: Says the one who asked if we could switch positions last night

WangGae: EXPOSED

Brownie: I'm too young for this rated-R content

DabDab: Says the one who brings his sexual dance moves to the bedroom

Jinyoungie: Get exposed, bitch

Brownie: You make it sound like you don't have your dirty little bedroom secrets

Jinyoungie: They're only "secrets," because no one ever asks

Brownie: Alright, hyung. Spill.

Sunshine: Hello! ( ^ω^ )

Jinyoungie: Hi! ^ - ^

DabDab: Hey, bae

Markeu: excuse you?

Jaebummie: Sup

WangGae: Heyooo

Brownie: Hey

WangGae: I like how Mark isn't the only whipped one here

Markeu: I don't think I like it

Sunshine: ??

DabDab: I'm hungry.

WangGae: That was random o.o

DabDab: Youngjae hyung, let's go out to eat.

DabDab: It's on me

Sunshine: Really?! Let's gooooo!

Brownie: As if I'm letting you ditch me again. I'm going, too

WangGae: Bam's paying? I want to come!

Jinyoungie: You're not going out to eat without me. Jaebum and I are coming, as well.

DabDab: Damn, this was supposed to be my and Youngjae's second "date," not a family get-together

Markeu: Really now? That's too bad.

Markeu: Thanks for paying, Bambam! I'll make sure to eat well.

DabDab: RIP my bank account T^T

~

Brownie: JINYOUNG HYUNG NEVER TOLD US ABOUT HIS BEDROOM SECRETS

Jinyoungie: Shut up and pass the meat


	16. The Text

Brownie: We need to talk.

~

DabDab: Youngjae hyung, I need your help.

DabDab: Respond asap

Sunshine: Wassup?

DabDab: Yugyeom sent a "We need to talk," text and I'm so fucking scared

DabDab: What if he wants to break up with me?

Sunshine: I doubt that's what he meant

DabDab: But how can I be so sure?

Sunshine: Bambam, Yugyeom loves you so so so SO much. Even Jinyoung hyung knows that.

Sunshine: There's no way he'd just want to randomly break up.

DabDab: But what if the teasing these past couple of days got to him and made him feel like I don't want to be in a relationship with him anymore? What if he thinks I don't love him like I used to? Or what if he just doesn't love me at all?

Sunshine: Do you like being in a relationship with him?

DabDab: I don't just like it, I love it.

Sunshine: Do you still love him?

DabDab: That's not even a question. I love that man with everything I have. And I may just be even more in love with him compared to when I first realized he was the one for me.

Sunshine: There you go. You've already answered all of your questions.

DabDab: What about that last one?

Sunshine: Trust me, the feeling is mutual.

Sunshine: Have some faith in your blood type B buddy

DabDab: Maybe you're right

DabDab: Thanks

Sunshine: Anytime ^^

DabDab: I really mean it, hyung. Thank you for always being there for me. 

Sunshine: We're best friends, though I doubt not as close as you and Yugyeom, but I'll always be there for you when you need me. 

DabDab: I wuv you

Sunshine: I wuv you, too

~

Brownie: He hasn't replied in a while...

Brownie: Should I be worried?

Markeu: I'm sure he's alright. Maybe he's just having a mental breakdown

Brownie: Isn't that bad?!?!

Markeu: Technically, yes, but I'd honestly be shitting myself if Youngjae ever sent that text to me.

Brownie: But why?

Markeu: Oh you know, the fear of him wanting to break up or something

Markeu: or him telling me that he's cheating

Markeu: or worst of all, he doesn't love me anymore

Brownie: omfg

Brownie: hES CRYING IN A CORNER I JUST KNOW IT

Markeu: Calm down, beanstalk. He's fine

Markeu: probably

Brownie: ughhh

Brownie: I'm starting to regret trying to scare him for all his teasing

Markeu: I told you not to go through with it, but you didn't want to listen to your hyung when he he told you that revenge isn't the way to go about life

Brownie: YOU'RE THE ONE WHO GAVE ME THE IDEA

Markeu: The details don't matter right now

Brownie: I'm leaving -_-

~

DabDab: Sorry for the late reply. I was busy with something.

DabDab: So, what did you want talk about?

Brownie: I just wanted to ask if you want to go out tonight, just the two of us

DabDab: I'd love to!!

DabDab: Give me 10 minutes to get ready

Brownie: I'll be here waiting for you :)


	17. Happy Birthday, Mork Tuna!

_Today 12:00 AM_

WangGae: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY BEST FRIEND IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD!!! 


	18. What If Coco's Adoption Went Like This?

Markeu: I have good news and bad news

Sunshine: Bad news first, please

Markeu: Our daughter was a little too hyper and is now in time out, so I can't pick her up until tomorrow 

Sunshine: We don't have a daughter??

Markeu: Sent one attachment 

Markeu: Meet Coco

Sunshine: adkasjksgl;

Sunshine: YOU DIDNT

Markeu: Oh, sweetheart, but I did

Sunshine: Does that mean we're parents now?!

Markeu: Yup. We'll start our own little family ^^

Sunshine: I think I just fell even more in love with you

Markeu: That's my one of my life goals: making you fall for me every single day of your life for the rest of your life

Sunshine: How did I get so lucky to have you as my lover? (灬♥ω♥灬)

Markeu: I can practically visualize that gorgeous smile of yours, and I'm loving it

Sunshine: o(〃＾▽＾〃)o

Sunshine: Wait

Sunshine: Does everyone else know about Coco?

Markeu: ...

Sunshine: You know I love you, but I'm going to kill you in your sleep if you bought a dog without consoling the others

Markeu: loll

Sunshine: Don't laugh it off and tell me the truth

Markeu: Sorry, baby, I gtg. I have stuff to do

Sunshine: Don't run away!!!

Markeu: Love ya

Sunshine: We're going to get in so much trouble...


	19. Jaebum's A Bad Parent

Jaebummie: You two are in so much trouble

Sunshine: Did our nudes get leaked?!

Markeu: Well, shit

Jaebummie: No...?

Jaebummie: I can assure you that it's much worse than that. Probably

Sunshine: Hyung! Our sex tape!

Jaebummie: What the actual fuck, guys

Markeu: I'll strike you a deal. You shut up about our nudes and tape, and Youngjae will steal back your hideous fisherman hat from Jinyoung

Jaebummie: . . .

Markeu: We all know how much Jinyoung hates that hat

Sunshine: Jinyoungie's not the only one...

Markeu: Exactly. It's all the more dangerous a mission, since that man will do whatever it takes to make sure you never wear that abomination of clothing ever again.

Jaebummie: . . .

Markeu: Youngjae is the only one who can get close enough to snatch it back, so unless you plan on never seeing your hat again, I suggest you take us up on our offer

Sunshine: We even have our scapegoat: Yugyeom :)

Markeu: So, what do you say?

 

~~~

 

Jinyoungie: Did you scold those two for buying a puppy without talking to us first?

Jaebummie: Uhh

Jaebummie: No, not yet.

Jinyoungie: Ugh, I still can't believe that they did that. I mean, Coco's cute and all, but we should at least scold them a little, you know?

Jaebummie: Yeah, definitely. I promise to do just that when I get the chance.

Jinyoungie: Thanks, babe ^^

Jaebummie: Haha anything for you

 

~~~

 

Jaebummie: Is the deed done?

Sunshine: My closet, middle right drawer, under the first 3 shirts. 

Jaebummie: I owe you my life

Sunshine: Anything for your silence


	20. Mark's A "Good" Parent

Markeu: Have I ever told you how much I love you? Because I do. Like, a lot. 

Sunshine: What did you do this time?

Markeu: Nothing! 

Markeu: Can't I tell my beautiful, precious, wouldn't-hurt-a-fly-or-me boyfriend how much I love and appreciate having him in my life for no reason at all?

Sunshine: You forgot to give Coco a bath, didn't you?

Markeu: Maybe


	21. JinSonBum In The Womb

**AmeriThaiKong + The 2 Youngest Korean Ones**

Brownie: WTf kind of group chat name is that?

Sunshine: "The 2 youngest Korean ones"

WangGae: We can discuss the name later. There's something I want to confess.

DabDab: Get it over with then. Gyeom and I were in the middle of making out

Markeu: Gross

DabDab: Says the one who is literally mid-penetration and is waiting to continue fucking Youngjae 

Markeu: Your point?

DabDab: ◔_◔

WangGae: I think I like Jinyoung

DabDab: And this is news to us because?

WangGae: I also like Jaebum

DabDab: Again, this is news because...?

WangGae: Because I need advice. idk what to do about my feelings

WangGae: I didn't think it was possible, but I want to be with them. I always joke around about it, but now it's killing me whenever I say it's a joke

Brownie: Then talk to them about it. They like you, too

Markeu: YUGYEOM

DabDab: BITCH YOU WREN'T SUPPOSED TO TELL HIM

Brownie: O SHIT 

Sunshine: NOW THE SURPRISE IS RUINED :o

Brownie: IM SORRY

Brownie: DON'T TELL JINYOUNG OR JAEBUM

Brownie: THEY'RE GOING TO KILL ME 

WangGae: Wait are you serious?! It's not unrequited?

DabDab: uhhh

DabDab: I'M 1 OUT

Sunshine: I'm 2 OUT

Markeu: I'm 3 OUT

Brownie: So this is how I leave this world? T-T

Brownie: I'm 4 out...

WangGae: I'm

WangGae: So

WangGae: Shook


	22. Mark's Shrine

Sunshine: I used your computer earlier...

Markeu: I can explain!

Sunshine: I just want to know how you managed to get all those pictures of me.

Markeu: I didn't want you to find out like this.

Sunshine: It's impressive, really. Even all of your computer icons and folders are pics of me.

Markeu: I swear I'm not an obsessive creep.

Markeu: I just really like your face.

Markeu: A lot.

Sunshine: I never said you were an obsessive creep, but now that you say that

Markeu: omg

Sunshine: I'm kidding! I actually think it's cute.

Markeu: You think it's cute that I use my favorite pictures of you as my wallpaper, ALL of my icons and folders, and as my Google background?

Sunshine: Pretty much, yeah.

Markeu: Marry me.

Sunshine: Ok.

Markeu: What?

Sunshine: What?


	23. Wifey And Husbando

Markeu: Jacks, I heard you laid your hands on someone very precious to me.

WangGae: Surely you're not talking about the someone I just scolded, right?

Markeu: That's exactly who I'm talking about

WangGae: Figures (◔_◔)

Markeu: So you did touch him?

WangGae: Just on the back to GENTLY guide him away

Markeu: How dare you touch my wife!

WangGae: Wife? You guys aren't even married yet!

Sunshine: You don't know that.

WangGae: yOU

WangGae: I barely touched you

Markeu: But you still touched him

WangGae: Ugh I was just telling Youngjae to give Coco a bath, and then I pushed him towards the bathroom to make sure he actually did it

Markeu: Are you telling us how to raise our child now?

Sunshine: Jackson hyung, I thought you were better than that.

WangGae: I'm officially done.

DabDab: Jackson, it's not worth trying to win a fight with Wifey and Husbando 2.0

Markeu: Who're the OG's?

WangGae: That's not even a question. It's obviously the prince who babies us and the other thing that insists that Youngjae is his only child

Jaebummie: Did you just call me a "thing"?!

WangGae: wtf am I supposed to call you?

WangGae: Leader?

WangGae: Daddy?

WangGae: Jaebum?

Jaebummie: Anything but a fucking object with no name

WangGae: If you say so, Daddy ;)

Brownie: I just saw this and almost threw up

Jinyoungie: Really? I got a little hard

Markeu: Thank you all for the unnecessary info

DabDab: Speaking of momma bird getting hard

Sunshine: ew

DabDab: Did ya'll get together and have a threesome yet?

WangGae: Oh, would you look at the time. It's time for me to go stand in a corner and avoid my responsibilities

WangGae: BYEEE

DabDab: What an icon. I aspire to be able to avoid my problems like him

Sunshine: Don't you already do that?

DabDab: Jae, stop exposing me.

Markeu: Okay, but can we talk about how fast Jackson left

DabDab: Jaebum hyung, Jinyoung hyung, any ideas as to why he left in such a hurry? Hmm?

Jinyoungie: I'd love to answer your question, but I'm scheduled to do stuff at this exact time. Goodbye.

Jaebummie: I just don't wanna answer

Jaebummie: laterzz

Brownie: why are they dodging the question? They already know that they like each other

DabDab: Thanks to SOMEONE

Brownie: I SAID I WAS SORRY

DabDab: DON'T YELL AT ME

Brownie: I'M NOT EVEN YELLIG, JUST THPUNG IN ALL CAPS

Sunshine: "yellig"

Brownie: Youngjae hyung, please don't start

Markeu: "thpung"

Brownie: I ONEW HOW TO SPELL DAMMIT

DabDab: Onew hyung from SHINee?

Brownie: I'm going to jump off a bridge

Markeu: I backflipped off a cliff

Markeu: Get on my level

Brownie: Annnnnd this maknae is drained for the day. I'm going to go back to sitting in my corner that's anywhere but here

Sunshine: Bye, Yugyeom!

Markeu: You know you love us! <3

DabDab: And we love you! Though I love you much more than everyone else! <3 <3 <3


	24. A Lovers' Quarrel

WangGae: Youngjaeeeee

Sunshine: Jacksonnnnn

WangGae: I saw you earlier, and that shirt you're wearing looks great on you!

Sunshine: Thanks! It was a gift from my mom ^^

WangGae: I expect no less from the one who gave birth to a ray of sunshine, and that shirt really does look like it's made of some high quality material

WangGae: BUT

Sunshime: ofc there's a but

WangGae: I bet it'll look even better on Mark's bedroom floor.

Markeu: Are you hitting on Youngjae for me?

WangGae: Duhh you never do it irl so I figured that I should step in

Sunshine: I knew getting a compliment from you was too good to be true -.-

WangGae: What's that supposed to mean?!

Sunshine: Anyways, Mark hyung hits on me all the time, so I doubt he needs any help in that department

WangGae: But I never see him flirt with you??

Markeu: You obviously haven't seen our texts

WangGae: Joke's on you bitch cause I have

Markeu: how?

WangGae: Jae

Sunshine: He wouldn't stop whining 

Markeu: Makes sense

WangGae: I'm still here...

WangGae: BUT WE'RE NOT HERE TO TALK ABOUT ME

WangGae: Your flirt game is way too weak to be worthy of being used on Youngjae

Markeu: Says the one who can't even look at his boyfriends w/o getting flustered

WangGae: I'm new to this dating stuff, stop attacking me

Sunshine: Says the one who acts like an actual bf with Bam and Mark and even kisses them on the cheeks

WangGae: im

Markeu: "iM nEW tO THiS dAtiNg sTUfF" 

WangGae: I'm sorry for upsetting God so much that I have to suffer like this. Please, God, forgive me.

DabDab: You're not forgiven

WangGae: da fuq I was asking for God's forgiveness not some dab master wannabe's

DabDab: exfuckingcuse you 

Brownie: LOL

DabDab: even my own boyfriend is laughing at my misery. What did I do to deserve this?

Brownie: How about you not returning my favorite sweatshirt?

DabDab: It's comfortable!

Brownie: Which is exactly why it's my favorite and want to at least use it sometimes

DabDab: That's not fair. Mark lets Jae use his sweatshirts all the time and he never asks for them back ●3●

Sunshine: That's because we practically share closets at this point and don't even know whose stuff is whose

WangGae: I, a markjae enthusiast, second that

WangGae:  


WangGae: Exhibit A; the infamous markjae sweatshirt. Who it belongs to, no one knows.

Markeu: Baby, isn't that yours?

Sunshine: No? I thought it was yours

Brownie: Ok we get. Markjae are goals while I'm a trash boyfriend 

DabDab: Babe, you're not trash. You're just a selfish baby who won't let me wear his sweatshirt

Brownie: Is that supposed to make me feel better?

DabDab: Yes, because I've decided to finally return your precious sweatshirt because I love you

Brownie: I changed my mind. Wear it as much as you like. 

DabDab: No, I insist

Brownie: Just take it. I'm trying to be a loving boyfriend here

DabDab: So am I

Brownie: You're already the best boyfriend I could ask for, so let me do this for you

DabDab: And I already told you that you can have it back, cause I want to do something for you, too

Markeu: *eating popcorn*

Sunshine: *sipping tea*

WangGae: *trying to steal snacks but is getting slapped away by markjae*

Brownie: YOU CAN WEAR IT

DabDab: BITCH I'M TRYING TO BE NICE SO FUCKING TAKE IT

Brownie: I'M JUST TRYING TO SHOW YOU HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU DAMMIT

Jaebummie: *just walked in to chat to jackson, saw the mess, walked out*

DabDab: THAT'S SO SWEET I DON'T DESERVE YOU

Brownie: NO I'M TRASH COMPARED TO YOU

Jinyoungie: *smelled the tea, came to watch it get spilled, saw that shit wasn't going down, left with Jackson*

DabDab: COME AND KISS ME, YOU FOOL

Markeu: I love how fast they solved their lovers' quarrel

Sunshine: I love how Jinyoung hyung literally came into the living room to carry Jackson away

Markeu: Welp, I'm pretty sure they're all making out now. You know what that means? ;)

Sunshine: Cuddles and nap time? 

Markeu: fuck yeah


	25. Movie Night with GOT7

Markeu: Babeeeee

Sunshine: Are you seriously texting me when you're literally a few feet away?

Markeu: Yes, because I want my baby to come sit next to me

Markeu: Or on me, both works

Sunshine: No thank you. I like sitting with Jackson hyung.

Sunshine: He's really warm

Markeu: I can warm you up

Sunshine: But he has a blanket

Markeu: I'm warm, too

Sunshine: Not as warm as him

Markeu: BABY PLEASE JUST COME SIT WITH/ON ME. IM LONELY AND I NEED YOUR WARMTH

Sunshine: hmmm 

Sunshine: Nope

Markeu: I'll start crying

Sunshine: Do it then

Markeu: . . . 

Sunshine: What? I'm not seeing those tears you promised

Markeu: you're so mean

Sunshine: Not my fault my mom is a king of savagery

Markeu: you needa stop spending so much time with Jinyoung

Jinyoungie: How dare you try to take my precious Youngjae away from me?

Markeu: How dare you intrude on our conversation?

WangGae: How dare you have the guts to say that when this is the group chat?

Jaebummie: How dare all of you for spamming when I'm tryna watch the goddamn movie?

DabDab: We all know that's a lie. You've been sleeping until now

Jaebummie: That's not true

Brownie: Says the one who literally threatened to chop off our dicks if we made too much noise when you announced that you were going to "rest your eyes"

Jaebummie: You know what, I don't have to take all these attacks

DabDab: Jackson hyung, Jinyoung hyung come claim your mans

Jinyoungie: Gladly ;)

Brownie: I am disgusted

Jinyoungie: Now you know how I feel whenever I look at you

Brownie: Are you trying to pick a fight?

Jinyoungie: And what if I am?

Brownie: I'll destroy you

Jaebummie: Sorry to interrupt, but that's my job

DabDab: Why are you two always coming back with all this sexual humor?

Jinyoungie: Like you're one to talk

DabDab: What's that supposed to mean?!

Jaebummie: It means you two are worse than us

Brownie: Hold up. That's not true

Jinyoungie: Child, I have receipts

Brownie: Alright bring em out then

Jinyoungie: I can list every single sexual joke you two have made and it would bring us all into morning

DabDab: Now you're just lying

Jaebummie: My baby isn't a liar

DabDab: -_-

Jaebummie: Maybe just a minor liar

Jinyoungie: fuck you I thought you'd be on my side

Jaebummie: I can't help that you lie sometimes!

Jinyoungie: You lie all the time, too!

Jaebummie: Not as much as you!

Jinyoungie: This is all your fault Gyeom

Brownie: Me? wtf did I do?

Jinyoungie: exist

DabDab: Stop putting the blame on my bf. He didn't do shit

Jaebummie: Now he did it

Jinyoungie: Look here, mister

-

**Rock, Puppy, Sunshine**

 

Sunshine: are you sure it was a good idea to leave them like that?

Markeu: Totally. Just let them work it out themselves

WangGae: This is why I hate movie nights 

Markeu: Yeah, but at least it also doubles as our taco night

Sunshine: I was feeling some late night ramen though

WangGae: Then ramen it is

Markeu: How about some ice cream right after?

WangGae: sounds good

Sunshine: Yay!

Markeu: I like how we use the nights when our members get into heated, on-the-verge-of-breaking-our-friendship fights to go out and eat

WangGae: I mean, would you rather get in the middle and risk it?

Markeu: Nope


End file.
